Dancing To A New Beat
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: A series of next-gen drabbles and one-shots, unrelated to my other next-get series. :: 2 - Lucy Weasley, slight Lucy/Lysander, flames; 3 - Jamesii/Teddy, king's treasure; 4 - The next-gen kids, playing games; 5 - Teddy/Dominique; 6 - Victoire/Lysander; 7 - Lysander/Hugo, and Lucy's role in it all; 8 - Lucy/Lorcan; 9 - Rose/Scor, and rainy day picnics :: Warnings inside.
1. Fairytale Prince - AlScor

**For FSF, on the HPFC Drabble Tag**

**Warnings: Slash**

* * *

It's such a cliché thing, falling in love with your best friend's brother. Or, you know, her cousin in this case.

You've been crushing on him ever since you saw him on the train. He's perfect – tall, handsome, and just shy enough to come off as adorable. The fact that he's the son of the most famous man in the wizarding world doesn't hurt.

In your mind, you build up a future with him – your wedding, the number of kids the two of you will have and their names. There's no way he won't love you back. The cliché works both ways – you fall in love with your best friend's cousin, and he with his cousin's best friend. That's what happened with his parents, after all.

She misses all the signs, until one day it hits her right in the face. There he is, her fairytale prince, Albus Potter.

But he's not her fairytale prince any longer, is he?

After all, he wouldn't be standing there kissing another boy – kissing _Scorpius Malfoy_ – if he were hers.

* * *

_For:_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 520. Lost Life_

_Fantastic creatures Challenge, Kappa_


	2. perfect flames - Lucy

little lucy weasley

the _perfect_ child

you're everything your parents wanted, aren't you lucy?

perfect

smart

ravenclaw

(so much more sensible

than those ambitious slytherins

or those impetuous gryffindors)

you're a flawless weasley-child

a force of nature

alive, changeable, excited

just like your aunt

you're living fire

.

little lucy weasley

you're perfect, aren't you?

better than everyone else

(who could know better

than a ravenclaw?)

you're the smartest

of them all

(not even your father was a ravenclaw

he was just

another

implusive

gryffindor)

but you're better

better than them all

the smartest in your family

and the best at school

(who could dare

to be better than

a flawless weasley?)

.

but the thing is, lucy,

there's lot you forgot

(don't fall in love too quickly)

teddy, scorpius, lorcan

you didn't heed that very well, did you?

(all's fair in love and war)

you play a dirty game

but it doesn't matter

unless you come out on top.

well,

victoire has teddy

and albus has scorpius

and louis has lorcan

all's fair in love and war,

but that doesn't mean you win

(don't waste your tears on any man,

they're not worthy of it)

you never cried tears of salt

but then, the tears of blood you shed

did that for you

.

and the most important one of them all

(all fires fade)

so no matter how much of a burning flame you are

you'll tire out soon

(you're almost gone already, aren't you lucy?

it's so tiring, keeping up with your life)

little flawless lucy weasley

wherever did you go?

.

(but phoenixes rise from the remains of ashes, lucy

and lysander's been waiting

to lift you from the ashes all along)

* * *

_For:_

_The Monopoly Challenge_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 276. Firestorms_

_Colours Competition, Green (positive)_

_Magical Creatures Challenge, Leprechaun_


	3. King's Treasure - TeddyJamesii

**Warnings: Slash**

* * *

James Potter is perfect.

He's the heir to a kingdom, a king in his own right. The first child of Harry Potter, the best Chaser in Hogwarts history, the most popular boy in school.

He's perfect, and Teddy? Teddy's just the servant boy who's nowhere _near_ what James deserves.

But James wants _him_. James pulls him into his arms and kisses _him_. It's _Teddy_ who goes to bed with James by his side.

And though Teddy knows that he's a blemish on James' otherwise perfect life, he can't bring himself to pull away, can't bring himself to rectify the mistake he _knows_ James is making my loving him.

Because with James by his side, Teddy feels like he's worth something. With James, Teddy feels like he's perfect.

And James will _never_ let Teddy go. Because every king needs a treasure of his own, and for James, Teddy's it.

* * *

_For:_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 343. My Mistake_


	4. The First Annual Voldemort Games - Gen

**This is a pathetically late birthday present for Ash. I'm sorry it took so much time, and I hope you love it!**

**Inspired by this YouTube Video: /watch?v=HrvkIzPVy2w**

* * *

Lily poked her head out of her room, looking at the fireplace intently.

"Lils! Are the gone?" a quiet voice called from inside the room.

"Shh!" she exclaimed, turning to glare at her cousin. "They're going to hear you!"

They were almost there. Just a few steps left now…three…two…one…a flash of green and…

"We're safe!"

Loud whoops and cheers came from inside the room as the entire Weasley-Potter clan of cousins came tumbling out of Rose's room.

"Have you got everything ready, Rosie?"

Rose gave Dominique an affronted look. "Of course I do! We've been planning this ever since we saw the movie and that video – we really need to thank Ria for that, by the way – do you _really_ think I wouldn't be prepared?"

"Yeah Dommie! Did you really think _Rose_ wouldn't be prepared? She's like aunt Hermione reborn when it comes to organizing stuff!" James' teasing voice was unmistakable, causing both Rose and Dominique to blush fiercely.

Rose reached over to hit James over the head. "Enough of that now," she said mock sternly. "If you don't behave, I'll rig the game to make sure you lose every time."

"Can you mess up a bit more James? Please?" Albus begged, "I cannot wait to see you having to eat Cockroach Clusters and Blood Lollipops."

James glared at Albus, before sniffing and deciding that he wasn't worth the reply.

"Anyways," he said, changing the subject as he turned back to face Rose, "care to tell us how this is going to work."

"Of course," Rose said, suddenly all business. "Gather round the table everyone!"

Once everyone had congregated at around Ron and Hermione's kitchen table, Rose started off. "Just in case anyone of you guys happen to lack basic math skills, there are sixteen of us. We're going off head to head – eight people get through the first round, four through the second and two through the third. Obviously, the last two battle it out for the win."

"Yeah, yeah, we know all that. Get on to the draws please!"

Because she was unable to figure out which of the clan had said that, Rose through a dirty look towards the general area occupied by Scorpius. She may not have had proof, but there was no doubt in her mind that it was him. She hadn't even wanted to invite that gorgeous, poncey git, but Albus had insisted, and since they needed sixteen players –

"Oi! Rose! Stop daydreaming about Malfoy and get back to the game!"

That quickly shook her out of her thoughts, and she glared at Albus.

"He is NOT my –"

"Yes, we _know_ that Rose," Fred interrupted. "You can go off at Al later, we only have so much time until they're back!"

Shooting one last stare at Albus, Rose composed herself, returning to her position as host for the evening.

"Okay then. I've picked out random pairs of two from a hat – make it more Muggle that way, you see – and since both Roxie and Lysander were here when I did so, none of you all can accuse me of cheating."

She cleared her throat. "Here are your pairs: Albus and Lorcan, Hugo and Louis, Dom and Lysander, Fred and Lily, James and Lysander, Teddy and Vic," here the room broke into cheers and hoot. She let them laugh for a moment before continuing, "Scorpius and Molly, and finally, Lucy and me."

Once Rose had finished, the room broke into a loud chatter of voices, most of the discussions being centered around the match between Teddy and Victoire. The prospect of the only engaged couple facing off against each other was something no one could wait for.

Even the two of them were talking about it. Rose could hear Vic promising her fiancé that she was going to defeat him soundly, and Teddy laughing loudly at what he termed the absurdity of that thought.

Personally, Rose thought that Vic had the best chance. Underestimating a Veela, even if she was only something like an eighth-Veela, was never a smart thing. And Vic had absolutely no compunctions with using her charms to get what her way in arguments with her boyfriend.

"Hey," a voice at her side startled her for a second, before she realised that it was Roxanne.

"Hey. What is it?"

"You forgot to announce the tasks, punishments and rewards."

"Oh yeah!" Rose shared a mischievous smile with Roxie. Quickly raising her voice, Rose called out, "Oi! People! Get back here right now!"

"What is it _now_, Rosie?" Hugo grumbled once everyone had turned their attention back to her.

"I forgot to let you know just _exactly_ what you guys will be doing."

"Oh, I _cannot_ wait for this!" Lorcan exclaimed, looking close to rubbing his hands in excitement. "Lys refused to tell me anything, if you can believe that. Me, his _twin_!"

"Yeah, well, if he had he would have been forced to sleep on the couch for the rest of the school year!" Teddy laughed. "Trust me, you do not risk upsetting your girlfriend."

As the rest of the room broke into laughter, Victoire turned to glare at Teddy. "Just for that, Teddy Lupin, _you_ are going to be the one who's going to be sleeping on the couch for the next month," she said, hitting him furiously. "How _dare_ you imply that about the two of them? They're barely _fourteen_!"

At that, everyone else just laughed harder, the expression of Teddy's face like fuel to the fire.

Once everyone had caught his or her breath, Rose continued, "Okay. Obviously, as the pool of competitors becomes smaller, the games are going to become harder, the penalties for loosing worse, and the rewards bigger. To start, since we can freely use magic here, the first game is going to be based on magical strength alone. You're going to fight it out using spells, to get nine wooden toothpicks into a glass. For each one your opponent gets inside, you have to get a punishment while the opponent is recorded, and vice versa. First one to five toothpicks wins.

For this round, the penalties and rewards are relatively simple – candies. Losers have to eat one of either a Blood Lollipop or a Cockroach Cluster. Winners get to choose between Ice Mice and Honeydukes Best.

Second round is physical. You will be paired with the person closest to you in physical strength, and the two of you will fight it out to grab three Quaffles hidden among a ball pit that we will transfigure once the first round is over. Penalties are a choice between ingesting an Acid Pop or a Puking Pastille, while the reward is a bag of sugar quills. First to get two Quaffles wins.

The third round is mental agility. A series of eleven riddles will be asked to each of the two remaining sets of competitors. The firs person to answer correctly will win a point. Each point gained will earn you two sickles, while each point cost will result in you having to eat a Cockroach Cluster, a Blood Lollipop and an Acid Pop together.

The last and final round combines all three. Each player will have to magically direct a group of animated figurines from Uncle George's shop in a game of miniature Quidditch. The victor of the game will be crowned the Champion of the first annual Voldemort Games, named after the only person diabolical enough to come up with something so evil.

Everything is being sponsored by Uncle George and Dad, who are the only two adults apart from Uncle Harry to know about this.

So. Have I missed anything?" she asked, looking around at the sea of faces expectantly.

"You forgot to tell us what the winner of the Games and loser of the last round will have to go through," Molly called out.

Rose simply smiled, a smile that promised nothing good to come. "That, my darlings," she said, "will just have to remain a surprise."

"Hey! Who's going to make sure that you or Roxie or Lysander doesn't have an easier time of it?"

Rose shot Lucy one of her patented 'you're-so-stupid' looks. "Why, the other two of course? Do you really think any one of us would let _anyone_ win easily?"

Lucy had to concede the point. When they were among themselves, the Weasley-Potter clan, along with their adopted members, were _extraordinarily_ competitive. They only ever posed a united front for the rest of the world. There was no way that one of them would let someone else win easily, no matter how close they were to each other.

"Exactly. Everyone ready? Brilliant. Albus and Lorcan, the two of you are up first. We're leaving Vic and Teddy for last, so that we can all focus all our energy on enjoying the match. The two of come up here…Wand out please."

The rest of the room looked on with barely disguised eagerness, combined with a morbid curiosity to see what was in store for them.

"Ready? Three…two…one…and _start_!"

* * *

_For:_

_The King of the Fanfics Competition_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 92. Driving Off A Cliff_

_HP Potions Competition, Cheese-Based Potion_


	5. Baby Girl - TeddyDom

**This collection has been entered in The Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition.**

**Pairing: Teddy/Dominique  
**

**Word Count: 399**

**Prompt: seven  
**

* * *

Teddy is seven when Dominique is born.

He remembers Bill bringing out this tiny little squealing, wrinkled baby to meet the family. She's the first baby he's seen – at least, she's the first baby he clearly remembers seeing. He falls in love with her immediately. She's just so fragile, and all he wants to do is make sure that no one drops her and breaks her into pieces.

It's the thinking of a child, but it's something that stays with him as he grows up. Dominique may not be the youngest of the Weasley-Potter cousins, but in his mind, she's the one that needs to be protected the most.

Dominique is seventeen when Teddy first realises that she's grown up. As he watches Bill present her with a little gold pocketwatch, it hits him for the first time that she's not the squealing little baby anymore. In her place is a gorgeous young woman; a woman who incites some rather unsettling feelings in him.

Domi's always been like a little sister to him, and as far as he's concerned, the fact that she's suddenly grown up should _not_ change his feelings for her.

But it does, and Teddy just doesn't know how to deal with them. She's like his _little sister _and the thought of falling in love with her horrifies him.

For the first time, he feels awkward being around Domi. He's terrified that every move he makes will give his feelings away in an instant.

Teddy knows she notices, but he just doesn't know how to fix things between them. He wants to, he's just helpless as to _how_ to.

She's the one who solves it in the end. She walks up to Teddy, bold as brass, and kisses him. While he's standing there gaping at her, she whacks him on the head, and tells him that her father had one acted the same way around her mother. With a smile on her face, Domi tells him that her mother had pushed her to go and confront him.

And, to Teddy's utter surprise, she tells him that she's been in love with him for the last three years. Teddy's just been too preoccupied with either protecting her or figuring out his feelings for her to notice.

Teddy Lupin is seven years old when he meets a squalling little baby girl who's going to change his life forever.

* * *

_For:_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 940. A Child's Dream_


	6. Written In The Stars - VicLysander

**This drabble has been entered in The Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition.**

**Pairing: Victoire/Lysander**

**Word Count: 537**

**Prompt: messy**

**The drabble has also been entered in the If You Dare Challenge (592. Shattered Truth); the Legendary Creatures Competition (Makara); the Popular Song Competition (Whatcha Say) and the Fanfiction Wizard Tournament (_Emotion: excited_ and _Quote: "Once upon a time, I fell in love with the wrong person."-Unknown._)**

* * *

Her story was written for her long before she was born – two years before her birth, to be exact.

Because that was when he was born. They were the eldest of the new generation, the hope of world, and it was expected that they end up together.

After all, the similarities between them were just too many for anything else to be the case. He was born to werewolf father, she to a father who was half-werewolf. Both of them had mothers who the world said could have done much better than the men they married. Both of them were academically gifted, both downright beautiful.

_Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley._

_It was meant to be._

And for a while, it was. Because that was what the world expected of them, that was what the world needed them to be.

She could have lived like that, content if not truly happy. After all, the two of them had an easy relationship – they never fought, and she could have been satisfied with a life without chaos.

_But then she went and fell in love._

He wasn't who she was supposed to love – he was four years younger to her, not to mention her cousin's boyfriend.

But even though he was anything but right for her, he was the only person in her life who truly challenged her, forced her to think about things.

He was the only person she knew who truly excited her, and she couldn't help but fall in love with him.

And even though she knew it was wrong, there wasn't any part of her that regretted kissing him that night. After all, what did the fact that he was dating Rose matter if he was kissing her back?

Teddy knew that was in love with someone else immediately, and he was one of the two people in her family who wasn't upset by that – but that was probably because he was in love with her sister.

(And that explained Dom's easy acceptance too.)

For the rest of her family, it was as though she had destroyed every hope they ever had at first. Rose hated her for stealing her boyfriend, and everyone else tried to convince her that she and Teddy were the ones who were meant to be, and Teddy and Dominique.

But she didn't care. The two of them were perfect together, and she knew that her family would come around. In the meantime, she was more than happy to hide out at his parents' house.

And then Rose started dating Scorpius Malfoy, and that fiasco in the making took her family's attention off of the two of them. After that, it didn't take them long to realise that maybe she wasn't meant to be Victoire Lupin, but it didn't matter if she was Victoire Scamander as long as she was happy.

They weren't the perfect couple that stories told of – the fought, argued, were loud and messy, but that was made them special. Because even though they quarreled, it never meant that they stopped loving each other.

_Victoire Weasley and Lysander Scamander._

_Their story had never been written in the stars, but that didn't stop them from being meant for each other. _


	7. Intervention - LysanderHugo

**For Camp Potter (Tech Discovery - write about Lucy Weasley); the Hunger Games Challenge, using the prompts _word: rose, emotion: anxiety, dialogue: "Is this really what you want to do?", class: arithmancy_ and _weapon: tongue_; the Out of Your Comfort Zone Competition (Lysander/Hugo and embrace); the If You Dare Challenge (196. Crafty) and the Popular Song Competition (This Girl's On Fire)**

**WARNINGS: Slash**

* * *

Oddly enough, it was Lucy who brought them together.

They had been friends forever. That was the thing about having a family that was as oddly interconnected as theirs – they may not have actually been related, but they had grown up knowing that the other's family was as good as their own.

There was an age difference of three years between Lysander Scamander and Hugo Weasley, enough to be an age when a person was a teenager. And yet, they somehow managed to navigate being separated first by Hogwarts and later by different years with relative ease.

They were the best of friends. When they were together, the million differences between them didn't matter, only the similarities that brought them closer together.

And the one prevailing similarity that they shared was the fact that they were both in love with each other and refused to do anything about it.

Which was where Lucy came in.

* * *

"We have all gathered here to address the most urgent of emergencies," Lucy told Molly, her cousins, and the assorted friends who had been sucked into their family. "Also known as the case of Lysander and Hugo."

"Normally I'd say that's anything but an emergency," Rose said, "But Lucy's right. If I have to hear Hugo sigh one more time at the sound of Lysander's name, I'm going to strangle someone."

"I completely agree," Lorcan said from where he was sitting curled up with Louis. "Ly's been grating on my nerves with his refusal to tell Hugo how he feels. If I wanted to listen to the woes of my twin's love life, I would have asked him."

"So, what are we going to do about it? I'm best friends with Ly, and I completely agree with Lorcan – it's that moron's complete refusal to tell Hugo that's prompted me to hold this meeting."

"We all know that Hugo's never going to be the one to make the first move," James said from the corner where he was playing with a _Silencioed_ Screaming Yo-Yo. "He's too shy to even think about doing that. It's all up to Lysander."

"We could slip Veritaserum into their food," Scorpius said, sounding every bit the mischievous prankster he had a reputation for being. "It'll get them to spill their guts, and everyone will be happy."

"How about we think of something _legal_ before going for the illegal potions," Lucy said, looking at Scorpius disapprovingly. "Anyone else?"

"Well, we could always try and lock them in a broom cupboard," Dominique said, throwing her brother a smirk. "After all, it worked for Lou and Lor. Maybe it'll work for the other Scamander twin too!"

"No, that won't work," Roxanne said, frowning. "Hugo's managed to befriend Peeves remember? He'll probably just get him to let them out somehow."

"As much as I hate to admit it, the Veritaserum is looking like the best possible option at the moment," Molly said with a frown.

"Fine," Lucy said, sounding slightly put out. "But how on earth are we going to get a hold of it?"

"Leave that to me," Fred said, the smile to his face letting everyone know that it was best not to ask how he was planning on doing that.

And that was how the plan was formed.

* * *

"So everything is set, and all we need are Lysander and Hugo," Fred whispered to Lucy as he passed her in the corridor.

"Brilliant," Lucy murmured back, trying to avoid the attention of Lysander, who was right in front of her. "Well put the plan into play tonight. I'll get the two of them to eat in the kitchens so no one notices, and everyone will be hiding there right?"

"Yup. Okay, I've got to go now," Fred said as Lysander turned.

"Why exactly is Fred running down the corridors like there are a herd of Dementors chasing him?" Lysander asked Lucy curiously.

"It's Fred," she said, waving her hand airily. "No one ever knows what's going on in his mind. Anyways, I was thinking we should have dinner in the kitchens tonight. I'll get Hugo to come along too, I just don't feel like the Great Hall for some reason.

Lysander, who was used to Lucy's occasionally chaotic train of thought and inability to let anything go, simply nodded in agreement with her idea. There was no doubt that she was planning something, but agreeing with her was undoubtedly better than suffering the consequences if arguing. Besides, if nothing else, he'd get to have dinner with Hugo, which was always a plus.

"Great!" Lucy smiled. "I'll just go convince Hugo now. Bye!" she called out as she walked away from.

Lysander sighed. "What on earth have I got myself into now?" he murmured to himself as he made his way to Arithmancy.

* * *

"Get inside," Molly hissed at everyone. "Lucy and boys will be here any moment now and we cannot be seen!"

"Fine, _fine_, woman," Fred grumbled as he and Albus grabbed at a few of the pastries that were being prepared in the kitchens. "Just let us grab a couple more of these and-"

The sound of quickly approaching footsteps made everyone in the room shut their mouths.

"They're here," Albus said. "Quick, inside _now_."

Somehow, everyone managed to scramble into their hiding places just as the door to the kitchens opened and Lucy walked in, Lysander and Hugo following her, the two of them deep in conversation.

"Luce, why are we eating here again?" Hugo asked, breaking away from his discussion with Lysander as the three of them sat down at the table the house-elves had prepared for them, completely loaded with food.

"Because I felt like it," Lucy replied simply. Before Hugo could say anything back, she grabbed the nearest platter of food and began serving herself.

"You're insane Lucy," Hugo informed her.

"Why thank you," Lucy said, flashing her cousin a smile. "Potatoes?"

* * *

Inside one of the supply cupboards, Lily threw Albus – who was squashed up next to her – a confused look. "I thought Lucy was going to be slipping the potion into their food," she whispered frantically. "Why isn't she doing anything?"

"Don't worry," Albus whispered back. "Lucy said she got the elves to lace their plates with Veritaserum – there's no chance of her being noticed slipping it into their food, so it's less of a risk that way."

"Oh thank Merlin," Louis sighed in relief from Albus' other side.

"Guys, shut up," Lorcan hissed from Louis' side where he was pushed up against the wall of the cupboard. "We're going to miss it!"

* * *

"As much as I'm still confused over why you decided to have dinner here Lucy, I have to admit it was a good idea," Lysander said as the three polished off their desserts.

"Definitely," Hugo agreed. "Besides, I doubt that the people upstairs got to eat anything like this. I have a feeling that the elves made half of the feast we just ate especially for us."

"Well, I think you two should thank me in some way," Lucy said superiorly.

"What do want Luce?" Hugo asked, eyes shining in amusement at the snobbish tone his cousin had adopted.

"Why don't you tell me how you feel about Lysander?" Lucy asked, looking to all the world like she was about to burst into an evil laugh as her plan unfolded perfectly in front of her.

Hugo immediately tensed up at Lucy's words. "What do you mean feelings?" he tried to lie. "He's just by bes-" Even though he tried to complete his sentence, he couldn't get the words out. Instead, his actual feelings came tumbling out in a jumble of words. "I'minlovewithLysander," he said, rushing through the words in hopes that the other boy wouldn't understand.

"What?" Lysander asked in shock.

No luck there then. Hugo looked at his best friends anxiously. He really hoped that Lysander would still want to be friends with him after this. "I said, I'm in love with you," he whispered.

As Lysander processed the words, Hugo turned to Lucy as a way to hide his nervousness. "What exactly did you put in my food Lucy?" he demanded, voice rising with every syllable. "Merlin, you need to stop meddling in things that don't concern you!"

"Oh, calm down Hughie," Lucy said. "You'll thank me in a minute, I promise." At that, she turned to Lysander. "What don't you tell Hugo what you feel about him, Ly?" she asked.

Hugo looked at Lysander with wide eyes, tongue poking out of his mouth to wet his lips in an unconscious gesture of nervousness. "Ly, what do feel about me?" he asked gently when the other boy refused to answer.

Lysander refused to meet Hugo's eyes as he answered. "I didn't want to tell you this with Lucy right next to us," he said, "But I love you too."

And just as Lysander pulled Hugo into a tight embrace, tilting the younger's boys head up so that he could kiss him, doors all around the kitchens opened and the Weasley-Potters plus friends came tumbling out of the cupboards.

"Is this really what you want to do when Rose is around, Ly?" Lorcan laughed as the two boys looked around them is slight confusion.

It didn't take them long to realise what was going on, however. And maybe they should have been upset, but a part of them had almost been expecting their families to turn up.

Because that was the thing about the Weasley-Potter clan – there was no such thing as privacy.

And as everyone laughed and congratulated the two boys on finally getting their acts together, Lucy smirked from the corner. This act would ensure that Lysander and Hugo would be indebted to her for a long time, and she was more than happy to take advantage of it.

After all, there was a reason she was a Slytherin.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please don't forget to drop a review on your way out :)  
**


	8. Tango - LucyLorcan

**For Camp Potter (write about Lorcan Scamander); The Travel Go Challenge (action: someone doing the tango; random: fluff/romantic moments; word: waterfalls); the If You Dare Challenge (358. Sister Act) and the Pairing Set Bootcamp (36. lucylorcan)**

* * *

"Remind me why we're doing this again?"

Lorcan laughed at his grumbling girlfriend. "I think it might have something to do with your sister's newfound love for the exotic and unusual."

Lucy scowled. "I don't get why Molly wants her first dance as a married woman to be a tango, of all things! And even if she's stuck on it, why am _I_ expected to be there on the dance floor with her? Can't she just do the normal thing and have a first dance _without_ anyone else on the dance floor?"

"You don't mean that, and you know it, Luce," Lorcan smiled.

Lucy sighed. "Fine, maybe not. But still, she knows how clumsy I am. What made her think that I'd manage to dance a tango, of all things? It's like she _wants_ me to fall on my face."

"You know, you could have a bit more confidence in me," Lorcan pouted. "I'm not about to let you trip over something, am I?"

Lucy leaned up to peck him softly on the lips. "I know, Lor," she said, "Just cribbing."

After a few moments of silence, Lorcan said, "You know, I think the entire tango thing might have something to do with her honeymoon."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Well, you know that Daniel is planning on taking to her to Argentina, right?"

"Considering she hasn't shut up about that for the last month, I'd like to think I do," Lucy replied, rolling her eyes at the memory of obsessed sister.

"Well, I doubt the only thing they're planning on doing is visiting that waterfall Molly's been on about. From what I've heard, Daniel's got plans to take her dancing, and I'm pretty sure she's using the wedding as an excuse to learn the tango before they leave."

Lucy hummed in agreement, not saying anything.

A few moments later, Molly poked her head out of the room in front of them.

"Good!" she exclaimed. "You guys are here! Come on, we've just started."

Before Lucy could say anything, her sister disappeared once again.

As Lucy stared at the doorway, Lorcan grabbed her by the arm, pulling her up.

"Come on, love," he said, "Let's go learn how to dance."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this! As always, please don't forget to drop a review on your way out :)**


	9. Peanut Butter Picnics - ScorRose

**For the Rainy Days Drabble Challenge (RoseScorpius; "Are you eating peanut butter straight out of the jar?"); the If You Dare Challenge (459. Rain) and the Pairing Set Bootcamp (31. scorpiusrose)**

_For Anna, because she loves this pairing :)_

* * *

"Are you eating peanut butter straight out of the jar?"

Startled at the sound of her boyfriend's voice, Rose turned around to give him a dark glare. "Stop surprising me like that, Scorpius!" she exclaimed.

"You haven't answered the question yet, Rose," Scorpius replied calmly, too well acquainted with Rose's temper to be phased.

Rose sighed, turning back to stare out of the Rook's window. Her mother was at work, her father at the Burrow, and Hugo was visiting Lily, which meant the two fourteen year olds were the only ones in the house. "It's pouring," she said dejectedly. "I think it's obvious that having a picnic is out of the question at the moment, so I thought I'd do something else."

"And that something else is eating peanut butter?" Scorpius asked doubtfully.

"Okay, so I'm wallowing in depression," Rose admitted, "But you have to admit, there's something inherently sad about the fact that the one day you can make it to the Rook, the heavens decide to open up."

"Come on," was all Scorpius said. He grabbed a hold of Rose's hand and dragged her towards the kitchen.

"Scor?"

"Look, I agree we can't fly kites or do a lot of the stuff we had planned to do," Scorpius said, turning to face her once they entered the kitchen, "But that doesn't mean the entire picnic is a waste."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked curiously.

"Well, we still have the lunch and the raspberry pie your grandmother dropped off when she came to stop your father from killing me, right?"

Rose smiled at the memory of Grandma Molly dragging her father towards the fireplace and forcibly flooing him to the Burrow. "Yeah, so?" she asked.

"We can have an indoor picnic, you know. Watch the rain; eat the food that's waiting for us. Sure, it isn't ideal, but it's something, right?" Scorpius asked hopefully.

Looking at her boyfriend's eager face, Rose let herself smile. "Yeah. We can do that," she agreed.

* * *

**This is the first time I've written this pairing, so please don't forget to drop a review on your way out letting me know what you thought :3**


End file.
